


Smut collection

by TheTrueKingofEire



Category: Metro 2033 & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Light Masochism, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueKingofEire/pseuds/TheTrueKingofEire
Summary: A collection of all the smut I've written.
Relationships: Artyom/Pavel Morozov, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 13





	1. Kyle stop being a horny fuck

"God, Shura..." Kyle whispered, pulling the albino into a heated kiss, hand travelling down his back, before he squeezed one of his asscheeks, prompting a soft moan from the other.  
"Kyle..." the shorter man whimpered, gripping onto his shoulders as Kyle kissed his neck, leaving hickeys all over it. "You're so beautiful..." he mumbled, "and so hot."

Kyle slowly reached into Shura's pants, squeezing his member gently, eliciting a moan from the other. He chuckled at the sound, "I've waited so long for this..." Kyle said as he kissed the other, pulling him closer, "God I lo-"

Kyle jolted awake to the sound of Marina yelling his name. Rubbing his eyes and groaning, "What do you want?!" He yelled back, causing Marina to pop her head in.  
"Hey!" He said, bunching the blanket up to cover himself as a blush formed on his face, "You didn't have to come in!"  
"Yeah, but I wanted to." Marina smiled, feigning innocence, "Anyway, Anton and Dallas came over to stay a few days. Just thought you should know before you start using your 'Unique Charm' on Shura." She teased, "Get dressed, and at least try and hide your boner. Perv." She left before Kyle could reply, and he just grumbled as he got dressed.


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note that these are just in the order I see them as I scroll down my notes not the order in which I wrote them/they appear in the timeline of my OC verses

"Klaus... what are you doing?"  
Adal tilted his head slightly, turning the corner to see Klaus doing... something? He couldn't quite tell, since the man was turned away from him.  
"N-nothing! I'm not doing anything, Sunflower." Klaus said, hastily stuffing himself into his pants as his face burned.  
Adal narrowed his eyes, "Are you hurt? Let me see." He walked over to the man, putting a hand on his shoulder, turning Klaus around to see his face bright red with a hand down his pants.  
"Were you... masturbating?" He asked.  
"Well, I wasn't... not doing that." Klaus admitted, looking away, embarrassed.

Adal thought for a moment, before getting onto his knees and pulling the man's dick out, stroking it slowly.  
"Sunflower, what are you-" he was cut off my a moan as Adal took him into his mouth, "Fuck..."  
He put a hand on the younger man's head, gently guiding him as he began to move and groaning at the feeling. He felt his gut tighten already, having been close to his orgasm before he was interrupted. "Adal, I'm gonna..!" He came with a groan, pushing Adal down even as the man struggled a little to swallow it all. "God..." Klaus panted after pulling out and pulling his pants back up, "How did you get so good at that?"  
Adal's cheeks turned pink as he panted quietly, "I used to... 'mess around' with a friend."  
"Oh, really?" Klaus really hadn't expected that. It appeared his Sunflower wasn't so innocent as he first appeared.


	3. First kiss

"K-Klaus..!" Adal panted, arching his back as the tanker stroked him gently, face burning as he moaned, "G-God..."  
Klaus took the younger man's hand, almost comforting him as he settled into a slow pace. He wanted Adal to relax for once, having spent the past week or so constantly worried about the next battle.  
"Just relax, Sunflower..." Klaus said, moving from his hand to his waist as the man was sat on his lap.   
The infantryman hesitantly did as he said, leaning into Klaus as he let out soft, pleasured sounds.

Klaus pressed a soft kiss to Adal's cheek almost on instinct, "Just let me take care of you..."  
Adal felt his stomach tighten and his heart warm at the kiss, "D-Do that again... please..."  
Klaus felt his cheeks warm slightly as he obliged, kissing a few more times and moving down his cheek before he gently gripped the other's chin and pulled him into a quick, soft kiss, leaving them both panting a little.  
"Klaus..!" Adal whined, "God, I-I'm close..."  
Klaus sped up his pace a little, until the younger man came, moaning as he shot all over Klaus' hand. "Fuck..." the tanker whispered, carefully coaxing him through his orgasm, "You really needed that, huh?"

Adal shrugged, just leaning into Klaus, "Could... could you kiss me again, please?"  
The tanker hesitated, before he did so, kissing Adal deeply and tenderly before pulling back for breath, cheeks pink as they made eye contact.


	4. Heat

Artyom whined as he clutched the pillow tighter to his chest. Trying to relieve the oppressive heat that had shrouded him entirely. He shuddered as his sensitive dick brushed against the fabric of his underwear, twitching uncontrollably. He'd been like this for hours now, hardly able to breathe from the thick, sickly sweet scent that hung in the poorly ventilated room, the source of said scent soaking his underwear and pants.  
He let out another whimper as he bucked his hips, hole clenching desperately. He needed something inside him, now.  
Tentatively, he reached down to undo his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. He let out a gasp as his cock sprang free, almost hitting him on the stomach is it leaked onto the bed, the cool air doing nothing against the searing heat.  
He then reached behind him, pulling his fingers back to inspect the slick lubricant that now covered the majority of his ass and thighs, before rubbing a finger against his hole, pressing it in slowly. 

The ranger let out a high pitched whine at the stimulation, bucking his hips back against his finger as he began to move, adding another two as he sped up, letting out more and more obscene noises as he chased after relief, only for it to elude him.  
The harder he tried, the further away it got, seemingly impossible to catch. He almost cried from frustration at how close he was getting and how far he was from his relief.  
This seemingly went on for hours, where Artyom would chase after his orgasm only for it to get further away from him.  
He let out a sob at how painfully hard he was, and begged whatever gods were out there for release.

His prayers seemed to be answered when there was a knock at the door. "Hey, d'artagnan, I'm coming in." Said pavel, opening the door and closing it behind him, "Hey, love, how are you doing?" Pavel sat on the bed.  
Artyom whimpered softly, barely liftign his head, "A-alpha..." he whined, "please..." his voice cracked.  
"Of course..." came the gentle reply, as pavel pulled his fingers out of his hole, causing Artyom to whine loudly, "I see you don't need any prep, huh?" Pavel joked, though Artyom was not in any state of mind to appreciate it.  
He heard pavel undoing his pants and then felt his fingers at his hole, covering themselves in slick before retreating. He then heard quiet moans as pavel began to lubricate himself, before lining up at Artyom's entrance, "You ready, d'artagnan?" Asked Pavel, getting only a weak murmur in response from the omega beneath him. Artyom felt his alpha push himself in, almost letting out a sob of relief at how good it felt. How right it felt when his alpha was inside him. It drove him almost insane. "Fuck, you're so tight..." he heard pavel grunt behind him, "fuck..."  
He let out a sharp cry as he felt pavel's cock hit his prostate, " P-Pasha!" He barely gave any warning before he came, covering the bed and his stomach with streaks of white. He panted, slowly coming down from his high when he felt himself becoming hard again, as the unbearable heat returned only a minute later, "A-alpha..." he whimpered, voice full of desperation and want "p-pasha..."  
Pavel's resolve snapped, and Artyom felt him begin to thrust at a faster, rough pace, leaning down to bite at his neck, whispering to him, "Fuck you're so beautiful..." the compliment caused Artyom to blush and for his arousal to get even stronger. "Such a good omega..." pavel whispered again, causing Artyom to whimper, leaning back into him to smell his scent. Somehow, the body heat from his alpha seemed to dissipate his own, rather than strengthen it.

He soon felt pavel's thrusts becoming sloppy and erratic, judging by that and the laboured breathing in his ear he judged that pavel was about to have his own orgasm. He was proven right as pavel thrust himself as deep as he possibly could and bit down on Artyom's neck as hard as he could, drawing a few beads of blood. The feel of the bite on his neck and the larger male shooting inside him made Artyom have his second orgasm of the day, dirtying the bed even more as he came down from his post orgasmic bliss, feeling pavel pull back from his neck and start licking away the blood, shivering at the sensation.   
"I love you, pasha..." he panted out  
"I love you too, Artyomchka..." pavel kissed the bite he had left and held the other close.


	5. Chapter 5

Anton grunted as he felt his wrists get twisted behind his back, bloody and bruised all over. The throbbing pain all over his body sent blood rushing to his groin, and he felt something in his stomach drop at the realisation that he was enjoying this. A lot. He bit down another grunt as Dallas pressed him against the floor by his head, trying to hide the fact that he was turned on.

Dallas leant down to nip at his ear, grinding against him so Anton could feel his erection, "You know, you're awful at hiding that you're turned on." He growled softly, causing Anton to whimper as he bucked his hips against the Omega's ass, "I never knew you were a masochist, Darlin'."  
"Wh-what about it..?" Anton finally managed to get out, panting softly as the exertion from the fight finally caught up to him.   
"I have a... few ideas on how to take advantage of this." Dallas chuckled as he bit down on his earlobe, causing Anton to cry out, "Fuck!"  
"Language." Dallas murmured, "What would people say if they learnt their new prince used such foul words, hmm?"  
"Wh-why the fuck should I listen to you?" He said, stubborn as ever.  
"Because, Darlin', if you don't listen to me I'll just leave you like this. All worked up and needy..." he whispered into his ear, causing Anton to shiver, "That wouldn't be very good, would it?"

Anton was desperate already, "I- fu-fine. I-I'll listen to you."  
"Good boy..." Dallas nipped his ear again before he took his hand off the mans head, reaching down to undo his pants and tease him through his underwear. "You're already so hard... you really are a masochist, huh?"  
"Sh-shut up and stop teasing..!" He demanded, face turning red at the Alpha's words.  
"So demanding." Dallas chuckled, "Use your manners, Darlin', and I might consider it."  
"Just do it!" He wasn't about to give up his dignity just yet.  
Dallas bit down on his shoulder, causing him to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, "That wasn't very polite." He growled, blood dripping from the bite wounds as he took his hand away, "Beg."

"Wh-what..?" Anton asked, almost incredulous.  
"Beg, or I'm going to leave you like this."  
Anton bit his lip, saying nothing until he felt Dallas begin to move, "W-wait..!" He cried, "P-please, I-I need you so bad. Please, god, sir..." he felt his cheeks colour with shame, though he was rewarded by Dallas pressing up against him, "Good boy..."  
He let out a weak whimper at the praise, pushing back against the bigger man. "P-please..." he breathed as Dallas pulled his pants down and then off, fingers brushing against his thighs and making his breath hitch.  
"Be patient for me, Anton. You can do that right?" Dallas murmured as he pressed a kiss to his head and pulled down his underwear, "God, you're so wet for me already..." he mumbled, teasing his hole by running a finger around it, covering it in slick before he slowly pressed it in, eliciting a high pitched moan from the Omega, "F-fuck..!"

Dallas bit down on Anton's other shoulder, "What did I say, Darlin'?"  
"I-I... I'm sorry s-sir..!" He whimpered, tilting his head back.  
Dallas began to move his finger teasingly slow, feeling Anton clench around it and chuckling, "God you're so needy... I bet you haven't had someone touch you like this in a long time, have you?"  
"N-never..." Anton whimpered, quietly.  
Dallas looked a little surprised, though he composed himself quickly, "A virgin, huh? Well, I'll be gentler, Darlin'." He leant in to kiss him softly, caressing his cheek as he put another finger in and curled them, trying to find his prostate. He knew he'd hit it when Anton cried out, "Th-there! G-god, please..!"  
He teased the spot again, enjoying the other's reaction before he pulled his fingers out and pulled his pants and underwear off, "You ready?" He asked, stroking himself to slick up his dick and, when he recieved Anton's response in the form of a nod, be began to push himself in slowly, groaning at the tight heat. "Anton..."

The man beneath him bit his lip tightly, letting out a small grunt of pain, though he liked the feeling. "G-God..." he panted, trying to push himself back onto the other, "Shit..."  
Dallas thrust himself all the way in harshly, growling, "Language."  
"Y-yes sir! Sorry sir!" Anton let out a choked cry of surprise when Dallas thrust harshly.  
Dallas began to pull out slowly before he thrust himself back in forcefully, barely restraining himself as he slammed into the Omega. Anton let out small pants and gasps whenever Dallas thrust into him, punctuated by a loud moan whenever he hit that spot inside him that made him shudder, "D-Dallas..!" He moaned, "M-More, please..!"

The Alpha reached a hand around the other and began to jerk him off, surprised when the other came almost instantaneously, squirting cum onto the floor and his fingers. "Jesus, Anton." He groaned as he felt the other tighten around him, "Already?"  
Anton let out an embarrassed whine as he felt himself getting hard again in Dallas' hand. Dallas began to thrust harder, still jerking the other off as he did so. He felt his stomach tighten and knew that his orgasm was approaching, thrusting himself as deep as he could and biting down on Anton's neck as he shot his load inside him, causing Anton to have his second orgasm all over the floor beneath him.

After he came down from his high, he lifted the other up so his back was pressed against his chest, "God, look at the mess you made..." he panted, "You're so hot, you know that?"  
Anton let out another embarrassed whine, "Sh-shut up..."


	6. Quiet

Anton bit his lip as he stroked himself, trying to muffle his moans as he moved his hand rapidly. He was trying to get off as quickly as possible, "F-fuck..." he whimpered, "God..." he tilted his head back, closing his eyes as he imagined a pair of brown eyes looking down at him, strong hands pinning him to a bed. "Sh-shit!" He cried, "D-Dallas..!" He came all over his shirt and hand, panting as he came down from the high, just sat against his headboard.

The door opened suddenly and he froze, silently losing his shit because...  
Dallas was stood there.  
"U-um Dallas..." he began, "I-I... um..."  
"What's wrong Darlin'? I heard you call me. Need some help?" Dallas smirked

His face turned a deep red and he looked away, surprised by a hand on his shoulder before he was pulled into a kiss, Dallas pulling away after a few seconds, "You know, you're really quite loud... want to see if you can be quiet?"  
Anton nodded mutely, still stunned by the kiss and surprised again when Dallas pulled him into another, heated one.

"Come on, Darlin'. Let's see how good you can be for me."


	7. Sweet like cherries

Anton let out a needy moan, rutting against the bedsheets as he gripped them tightly, trying to relieve the oppressive heat. "K-kyle..." he whimpered needily.  
Kyle pressed a kiss to his neck, "I'm here, Love." He mumbled, "I'm here..." he grinded his clothed erection against Anton's ass slowly.  
"G-God, Kyle, please..." he whimpered, pushing himself back into him, "I-I need you..."  
Kyle let out a low chuckle and despite the urge to tear off Anton's clothes and pound into him mercilessly, he took his time, slowly pulling his pants and then his (absolutely soaked) boxers. "You're so wet for me, Love..." he mumbled, spreading his cheeks to get a better look at his hole. He leaned in, flicking his tongue across it, the sweet tasting slick making his mind go haywire as he was unable to hold himself back, burying his face and licking greedily. Anton moaned loudly, "K-kyle..!"

Kyle pulled back once he was satisfied he'd cleaned up enough of the slick, "You taste so good..." he panted, "Fuck..." he undid his pants, pulling out his already leaking cock, "I'm gonna fuck you now, okay?" He said, slowly inserting himself with a loud moan. He'd never been with an omega in heat before and he never expected it to be this, well, hot inside. Anton let out a whine, "O-oh god that feels so good..!"  
Kyle grunted in agreement, "I-I'm gonna move now, okay...?" He said, barely waiting for a reply before he pulled himself almost all the way out and thrust back in forcefully, causing Anton to let out a loud moan. He continued the pace, leaning down to nip at Anton's neck as he did so, feeling his thrusts become sloppy. "F-fuck I-I'm gonna cum, Anton..." he moaned, "Sh-shit!" He thrust himself in as far as he could go, filling Anton completely and biting down hard on his neck, marking him permanently as the Omega moaned at the sensation, finally able to orgasm. He panted as Kyle kissed over his marking, refusing to pull out as he held the other.  
"I love you..." Kyle whispered, and Anton replied, "I love you too..." as he slowly began to fall asleep, exhausted now that the heat had left him.


	8. Walk in

Artyom quickly excused himself from the rest of the group, saying that he needed to use the bathroom before he walked down a dimly lit maintenance passage, closing the door behind him as he entered a small room. He quickly scanned the room and found that the only possible entrance was the door. The vent was too small for the creatures that inhabited the metro to get into, and those that were small enough could not have broken the steel covering of the vent. He put down his pack and sat against the back wall, letting out a soft sigh as he undid his pants, pulling out his hard cock. He let out a soft moan as he began to stroke himself slowly. He continued at a leisurely pace, tilting his head back, moans filling the room.  
"Fuck, Pasha..." he groaned, as he imagined the blue eyed man looking down on him as Artyom was beneath his thighs, lust clouding his features.

"...Artyom?"  
Pavel stood in the doorway, wholly unprepared for the sight before him. He'd gone to check if Artyom was alright, as he'd been gone for a while now, but he hadn't expected to stumble across... this.  
He felt his face turning red, and heat pooled in his groin at the way Artyom said his name. 

Artyom looked up at him lustfully, "Pasha..." he almost whimpered. Pavel slowly stepped in, closing the door behind him. He walked closer to Artyom and sat beside him, surprised by Artyom pulling him over for a deep, heated kiss. Artyom's other hand worked on Pavel's pants, pulling out his dick and almost admiring it as he began to slowly stroke it.

"A-Artyom-" Pavel protested, embarrassed. "Wh-what?"  
Artyom looked at him puzzled, before a realisation dawned on him. "You've never...?"  
Pavel shook his head, "I-I don't know how to." He admitted, looking away, ashamed.  
"Just do what I do." Artyom said, taking Pavel's hand and wrapping it around him, before he turned his attention back to his own erection, stroking it slowly and letting out a soft moan, "J-Just find a pace you like..." he half panted.  
Pavel hesitantly copied Artyom, letting out a low moan as he stroked himself in time with Artyom.

After a while he felt a heat building up in the bottom of his gut and he began to speed up a little, "T-Tyoma!" He cried as he came, cum shooting onto his chest and even his face, causing him to flinch.  
Artyom came not long after, the sight of Pavel cumming helping to push him over the edge as he too came onto his chest, though not with as much force as the other.

Artyom pulled Pavel into another kiss, pulling away after a moment to pant. "We need to clean up..." he sighed, pulling out a rag and using it to wipe himself off before handing it to Pavel, "We'll clean up properly at the next station." He explained at Pavel's grimace, though he did take the rag and wipe off the mess he had created.

"We should really get back." Pavel said, tucking himself back into his pants "What are we going to tell the others?"  
Artyom shrugged and stood up, having already done his pants up, "I'll figure it out."


	9. They FUCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These titles are taken directly from my notes btw

The first time Adal took Klaus, it was after they had suffered a crushing defeat. Adal had felt awful and so Klaus had offered to distract him from it.  
He hadn't been prepared for just how rough Adal got, mercilessly pounding into him and biting his shoulder and neck, and he liked it, a lot. It was the best he'd had in ages and the fact that the farmer was well endowed was certainly a bonus.  
He'd cum only after a few minutes, rather pent up and, well, it was so much better with Adal. The other had cum rather quickly as well, groaning into his ear and panting as he pulled out.  
The next few times were mostly just because they had time to themselves and privacy and Klaus only began to love it more as time went on. It was intimate, and even he could tell there was more to it than just a casual fling. Especially when Adal kissed him, soft and lovingly, and he couldn't help but return it, gasping quietly.

It was heaven in the midst of hell, and he was couldn't live without it.


	10. Risk

Adal groaned as he slowly entered Klaus, arms wrapped around the other's waist. He kissed the tanker's red face when he bottomed out, causing the other to let out a soft moan. They were sat against an alley wall and Adal found the effect being in such a public place had on Klaus... hot. Knowing that anyone could look down the alleyway and see them sent shivers down his spine. He chuckled softly when Klaus closed his legs, putting a hand on the tankers thigh, "Don't be embarrassed, butterfly," He whispered into his ear, "I want anyone who comes here to see how beautiful you look when I take you."  
He bucked his hips up into Klaus to accentuate his point, causing him to cry out and squirt pre as he hit his prostate.

Despite his embarrassment, Klaus was harder than ever. He'd never even considered doing something like this until Adal suggested it and the fear of being caught somehow made the experience better. He began to ride Adal, spreading his legs at the other's request and moaning quietly.  
Adal reached around to begin masturbating him, groaning as Klaus clenched up at the first touch, "God you're so tight..."  
The tanker began to move faster, gut clenching as he began to get closer to his orgasm, "F-fuck, Sunflower..!" He came onto his chest and the ground below, panting as Adal kissed his neck and began to thrust into him until he, too, came. They sat there for another minure more, panting and kissing before Adal pulled out and redressed himself.  
"W-wait..." Klaus panted, "Want another round?"  
Adal was... surprised by the request, but grinned, "Okay then, bend over that crate." He nodded towards a row of crates against the alley wall, "Why don't you give me a show before we begin?"


End file.
